Super Special Awesome Spring Slash Lovers Prompt
by EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT
Summary: That's right. Slash only so bugger off if you hate slash. Rules inside. NOTE: No more requests are being taken. 74 is quite enough.
1. El Rules and Writers List

Hello all my fanfiction friends and readers. Remember that Christmas Prompt that I hosted? Well I am being generous again and I have decided to do this again for the spring season. Here are the rules and if you don't follow them then don't bother wasting my time and the time of all the others who choose to participate.

**Procedure**

1) I am going to leave this prompt open for exactly 1 week! So after a week, NO MORE REQUESTS!

2) No more than TWO requests! I'm not kidding either. Don't be fucking greedy.

3) This is not necessarily a kink meme but if there is something you'd like to see kink wise add it to the request. Mind you, I'm not going to require my writers to fulfill said kink because a lot of people don't always get into that kind of stuff. I'm telling you now there's a lot of stuff that I won't write. Anyway the idea is for each writer to either challenge themselves by taking on something new or just to get some practice. In my case, if I see my OTP pop up I may give it go since I have written anything in almost 2 months. Bad writers block.

**El Rules**

1) If you would like to play along, post a review to this "fic". In your review, request TWO pairings of your choice. Now when I say "pairing" I don't mean 3 somes and so forth. Just TWO male/male pairings. (That's right. SLASH only.)

2) Also be sure to specify ukes/semes (tops/bottoms). If you would prefer that John Cena top Randy Orton then you better say so otherwise my writers will do whatever they like. If you don't care one way or the other, please state this too.

**Sample Form:**

_Nefatiri_

_Pairings: Michael Cole/John Cena and Bret Hart/HHH_

_Can a kink be used?: Doesn't matter_

_Canon or AU: Doesn't matter_

_Who Tops (Just in case): Cole and/or Doesn't matter_

_Other: I would like to see Michael Cole handcuffed to the bed while Cena_

_has his way with him. As for Bret, I'd like him taped by the wrists and_

_sent to Triple H as a birthday present from Shawn. -snickers- _(You get the idea)

3) Most of the fics will probably be rated 'M' anyway but just in case, you should probably **specify if you'd rather have a 'G' rated fic**.

4) Last time I did this prompt, it was secret santa style and everyone had a fic dedicated to them. This is NOT the case this time. That was aggravating trying to keep up with who's request was fulfilled so none of that.

5) Last time I thought Jeff Hardy and Shawn Michaels would run the prompt, but it was a close race between Shawn, Matt and Jericho. Ha Ha Anyway, this being said, don't request 2 of the same pairing. In fact, I want **2 requests but 4 different people**.

_Wrong: JBL/HBK and HBK/AJ Styles_

_RIGHT: HBK/AJ Styles and Cena/Orton_

You see? 2 requests but 4 different people. I'm doing this so that we can have some diversity and so we don't have 20 of the same pairings running the prompt.

6) **TNA pairings are welcome**. In fact, the more the merrier. Mind you, a lot of people don't watch TNA so if you request a TNA pairing (or crossover pairing) bear in mind that unless they're big TNA names, your request might sit for a while.

7) If you make a request, you are not obligated to write. I am choosing my own writers just because I know they'll get the job done...eventually and on our time.

8) **You MUST have a account**. No anonymous requests will be considered.

**My Potential Writers**

Seraphalexiel

Dark Kaneanite

wrestlefan4

Thorsmaven

slashburd

(Me) XxShawns Guardian AngelxX

Ravensadom

HeartbreakDX

TheMizMagnet

redsandman99

Blazing Glory

Simply-Cath

ForTheLoveOfWrestling

CentonEqualsWin

Esha Napoleon

Sinfully Sined

Hardly Here

of wonderlands and alices.

InYourHonour

- If you would like to be added to the list of writers, let me know and I will add you. These are some of the people that wrote for my Christmas prompt. Most of them have already agreed to write again. Again, if you want to be added to the list then PM me and let me know. But please don't ask to write and you KNOW you're not going to be able to.

- The requests are on a first come, first serve basis.

- Writers will PM me 1 request at a time that they want to do and I will either put "pending" or "completed" by the list of requests in the next chapter.

- When a fic is completed, writers will PM me the links to the fics so I can add the links to the next chapter. You guys know the drill.

- I hope everyone reads ALL of the fics that come from this, even if you hate the pairing. Support the good writers who work hard in the wee hours of the morning producing quality fics that are so damn hard to find.

- FOLLOW THE RULES OR DIE!!!! No. You won't die but rather than go through a bunch of drama trying to make people listen, I'm just going to eliminate you from participating and get on with my life. I'm not trying to be a bitch but if you follow these simple rules/steps, it will make life easier on both our parts.

- **If you are confused, or there is something you don't quite understand please PM me and ask.**

- More rules will be posted as I update this prompt. Writers, I'll be in touch soon. Be sure to tell your favorite writer to join.

~Nefatiri


	2. No More Requests: Final list

**UPDATE! PLEASE READ AND REMEMBER!**

This is it. No more requests will be taken. If you missed out this time then I'M SOWWEH ABOUT YO DAMN LUCK! Besides, most of the writers take personal requests. I do (Shawn's Guardian Angel) but only if it involves a musi that exists in my head. You can find that list on my personal profile.

**BTW**

Make sure you PM me NUMBERS for prompts. And when you're done link me fics please. I expect you guys to at least read a couple of the completed ones and leave reviews. I mean seriously. These writers bust their asses to write for you. The **_LEAST_** you can do is review.

Fic links will be posted underneath completed prompts....for now. That is all

**~**~IMPORTANT!~**~**

If you have already agreed to do a pairing, go ahead and finish it soon please. My friends have another prompt idea in mind but we need to knock this one out of the park soon. As long as each person gets at least **ONE** request filled (kink or no kink since its at the discretion of the author) then I'll be cool. I'm planning to close this prompt soon so get your stuff together. If you cannot do the request, _**LET ME KNOW**_ so I can open that particular pairing back up for someone else to try. Now do it. You've had plenty of time to get it done.

**Requests So Far...****  
**

1) [John Cena and Triple H] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: H tops Cena - Other: Nothing too kinky. Cena can't handle it. Big baby. :D** [[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5880964/1/Sober]

2) [Edge and Chris Jericho] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Edge tops CJ - Other: Smutty, cute...doesn't matter. **[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5862848/1/Five_Bucks]

3) [Big Show and The Miz] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Show tops Miz - Other: Smutty, cute...doesn't matter

4) [Batista and Rey Mysterio] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Batista tops Rey **[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5834310/1/]

5) [John Cena and Triple H] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Cena tops H (Me: ROFL) **[[TAKEN//PENDING]]**

6) [CM Punk and Jeff Hardy] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Punk tops Jeff **[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5852120/1/Baker_Street]

7) [Matt Hardy and Randy Orton] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Doesn't Matter

8) [Steve Austin and Bret Hart] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Surprise me - Uke/Seme: Austin tops Bret (Me: snicker) - Other: Western theme...**[[COMPLETE]]**

[[.net/s/5830891/1/ Cattle Creek]]

9) [Shawn Michaels and Chris Jericho] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Surprise me - Uke/Seme: Doesn't Matter - Other: HBK surprises CJ at a concert. **[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5863243/1/After_The_Music_Fades ]

10) [Edge and Matt Hardy] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Edge tops Matt

11) [Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Bret tops Shawn **[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5838922/1/Ritual]

12) [Randy Orton and Edge] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: AU - Uke/Seme: Randy tops Adam **[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5865230/1/]

13) [Christian and JoMo] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: AU - Uke/Seme: Christian tops JoMo **[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5837712/1/]

14) [Raven and Shawn Michaels] - Kink: Yes - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Raven tops Shawn - Other: Lots of kink if you can swing it. The more the better.**[[COMPLETE]]**

15) [Undertaker and Bret Hart] - Kink: If possible yes - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Taker tops Bret - Other: Kink if possible; needs a vibe to it

16) [Eric Bischoff and VKM] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Vince tops EB - Other: Strawberry shortcake and tea. Just a romantic date or something; understanding of feelings. If it leads to sex, let Vince be gentle please. **[[COMPLETED]]**

[.net/s/5833457/1/]

17) [Shawn Michaels and Sheamus] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Shawn tops Sheamus Other: Shawn and Sheamus have been dating a while but Sheamus is ready to take it to the next level, but can he handle HBK? **[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5843635/1/]

18) [Jeff Hardy and Edge] - Kink: Go for it! - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Edge tops Jeff**[[TAKEN//PENDING]]**

19) [Sabin and Shelley aka MCMG] - Kink: Go for it! - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Sabin tops Shelley

20) [Matt Hardy and Triple H] - Kink: BDSM; light or hardcore - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: H tops Matt - Other: Absolutely no blood play.

21) [Kane and Chris Jericho] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Kane tops CJ - Other: Smartalec Kane is always a win ;)** [[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5837905/1/]

22) [John Cena and Randy Orton] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Doesn't Matter - Other: Orton must be in control**[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5842328/1/Whose_Your_Daddy]

23) [DX] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Doesn't Matter**[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5861603]

24) [Shawn Michaels and AJ Styles] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Doesn't Matter - Other: If you use kink, nothing too hardcore please. Have fun! (Me: Flaircest FTFW!)**[[TAKEN//PENDING]]**

25) [RVD and Matt Hardy] - Kink: Doesn't Matter; nothing hardcore - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Doesn't Matter - Other: Have fun! **[[TAKEN//PENDING]]**

26) [CM Punk and JoMo] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: AU - Uke/Seme: Doesn't Matter - Other: No explicit, hardcore sex and nothing too kinky. **[[COMPLETE]]**

[[.net/s/5830233/1/]]

27) [Shawn Michaels and Jeff Hardy] - Kink: Doesn't matter; nothing hardcore - Cannon: AU - Uke/Seme: Doesn't Matter - Other: No explicit sex and hardcore kink.**[[COMPLETED]]**

[[.net/s/5827127/1/Lip_Gloss_Dreams]]

28) [Chris Jericho and Randy Orton] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Randy tops CJ

29) [Edge and Shawn Michaels] - Uke/Seme: Shawn tops Edge

30) [DX] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: H tops Shawn **[[TAKEN//PENDING]]**

31) [Miz and JoMo] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Miz tops JoMo **[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5870080/1/Did_you_miss_me]

32) [Shawn Michaels and JBL] - Kink: Handcuffs - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: JBL tops HBK

33) [Undertaker and Edge] - Kink: Preferably Not - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Taker tops Edge - Other: Nothing extreme

34) [Undertaker and Shawn] - Kink: None - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Shawn tops Taker**[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5865375/1/]

35) [Rey Mysterio and CM Punk] - Kink: Handcuffs - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Rey tops Punk**[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5855449/1/]

36) [Melina and Natalya] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Yes - Uke/Seme: Doesn't Matter - Other: Blind Date **[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5836709/1/The_Grease_Monkey_and_the_Princess]

37) [JoMo and Chris Jericho] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Yes - Uke/Seme: Jericho tops JoMo **[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5838380/1/]

38) [Shawn Michaels and Bret Hart] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Yes - Uke/Seme: Bret tops HBK - Other: HBK & Bret after he hosted Raw**[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5833633/1/]

39) [Undertaker and Jeff Hardy] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Taker tops Jeff **[[COMPLETED]]**

[.net/s/5833502/1/Sweet_Surrender_On_The_Quayside]

40) [Matt Hardy and Chris Jericho] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Matt tops Jericho**[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5838996/1/]

41) [Jeff Hardy and Edge] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Jeff tops Edge

42) [Maryse and Mickie James] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Yes - Uke/Seme: Doesn't Matter **[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5834991/1/Soft_Spot]

43) [Jeff Hardy and Edge] - Kink: Beads or Vibrators only - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Edge - Other: Jeff and Edge in a drunken haze as they have a good time in a night club or a room: Can be explictit **[[TAKEN//PENDING]]**

44) [Christian and Matt Hardy]** - **Kink: Beads or Vibrators only - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Matt tops Christian** - **Other: Stripper Matt giving Christian a one night stand

45) [John Cena and The Miz] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: John Cena tops Miz **[[TAKEN//PENDING]]**

46) [Jack Swagger and Evan Bourne] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Swagger tops Bourne

47) [Batista and JoMo] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Batista tops JoMo - Other: Whips, chains, and/or handcuffs if you get kinky**[[TAKEN//PENDING]]**

48) [Ezekiel Jackson and The Miz] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Zeke tops Mizzy **[[TAKEN//PENDING]]**

49) [Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase Jr.] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Yes - Uke/Seme: Randy tops Ted

50) [John Cena and Edge] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Yes - Uke/Seme: Edge tops Cena

51) [CM Punk and Edge] - Kink: Up to writer - Cannon: Up to writer - Uke/Seme: Punk tops Edge (DK, I thought Adam was a top? -__-) **[[TAKEN//PENDING]]**

52) [Shawn Michaels and Chris Jericho] - Kink: Up to writer - Cannon: Up to writer Uke/Seme: Shawn tops Jericho**[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5836052/1/]

53) [Kevin Nash and Shawn Michaels] - Kink: Absolutely not - Cannon: Any era is fine but absolutely stay true to the characters - Uke/Seme: Nash tops HBK - Other: Smut or fluff...doesn't matter. Nothing really angsty and def no character death. No college fics..ect. **[[TAKEN//PENDING]]**

54) [AJ Styles and Christian] - Kink: Maybe. Nothing hardcore or blood - Cannon: Yes. - Uke/Seme: Doesn't Matter - Other: You can do smut or fluff. Happy either way. No major angst or character death. No college fics, pop fics, ect. Cannon is a must. **[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5835478/1/]

55) [Kane and Evan Bourne] - Kink: A lot if you can - Cannon: Surprise me - Uke/Seme: Kane tops Evan - Other: Kane watched as Evan walked towards his hole. It was his space and the younger man knew it. He also know what the punishment was for coming into his zone. Kane rushes Evan before he could turn around. Go from here... **[[COMPLETE]]**

56) [Batista and Christian] - Kink: A lot - Cannon: Surprise me - Uke/Seme: Christian tops Batista - Other: Christian was in a foul mood from the ** of losing the ECW title the night of the last show and Batista just couldn't help but put his foot in his mouth. "See Christal you'll always be the ** in everything you do." Go from here...

57) [JBL and Shawn Michaels] - Kink: None - Cannon: Oh yeah. - Uke/Seme: Shawn tops JBL. Other: Meh...me likey this pairing. Be careful with nice!JBL. Do it but don't over fluff it. **[[COMPLETE]] **

[.net/s/5909891/1/Love_On_The_Green]

58) [Jeff Jarrett and James Storm (from Beer Money Inc)] - Kink: Voyeurism - Cannon: Yes. YES! - Uke/Seme: James tops JJ - Other: You've seen TNA lately and if not, do some research before you attempt this one. Have fun though because it's really easier than it looks. Er...bonus points if Robert's watching and EB is watching unbeknownst to the others. **[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5781783/7/Play_it_Again_Sam]

59) [Chris Jericho and Bret Hart] - Kink: submission holds - Cannon - Kinda - Uke/Seme: Bret tops Jericho - Other: Chris and Bret talked about the old Dungeon days when he was training Chris and how much he always screamed **[[TAKEN//PENDING]]**

60) [Ted and Cody Rhodes] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon - Yes - Uke/Seme: Ted tops Cody

61) [Edge and Christian] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon - Yes-ish - Uke/Seme: Edge tops Christian - Other: Edge and Christian are reunited after years apart

62) [Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton] - Kink: Detailed ? - Cannon - Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Randy tops Jeff

63) [Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore] - Kink: Detailed ? - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Matt tops Shannon - Other: Matt saves Shannon from a school bully

64) [Shawn Michaels and Sting] - Kink: Any - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Sting tops Shawn

65) [Kofi Kingston and Ted] - Kink: None - Cannon: Yes - Uke/Seme: Kofi tops Ted

66) [Hernandez and Robert Roode] - Kink: None - Cannon: No - Uke/Seme: Hernandez tops Robert

67) [Chris Jericho and CM Punk] - Kink: Doesnt matter - Cannon: Yes - Uke/Seme: Jericho tops Punk - Other: No cross dressing; make it dirty

68) [Christian and Miz] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Yes - Uke/Seme: Christian tops Miz - Other: No cross dressing; make it dirty**[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5872669/1/]

69) [Matt Hardy and Edge] - Kink: Yes - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Matt tops Edge **[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5845224/1/]

70) [Randy Orton and Evan Bourne] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Randy tops Evan

71) [CM Punk and Undertaker] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Taker tops Punk - Other: Anything else you'd like to add

72) [John Cena and Shawn Michaels] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Shawn tops Cena - Other: Fluff and love

73) [Chris Jericho and Cody Rhodes] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Cody tops Jericho

74) [Jeff Jarrett and Shawn Michaels] - Kink: None - Cannon: YES - Uke/Seme: Shawn tops JJ - Other: I want it cannon which means of course both are still working for separate companies. Angst is welcome; no deaths. Just make it believable. Again totally easy and if you don't know JJ, either research him or let someone else take a stab at it.**[[COMPLETE]]**

75) [Chris Jericho and Hulk Hogan] - Kink: None - Cannon: YES - Uke/Seme: If it comes to that, whatever your brain will let you do - Other: Doesn't matter if you go circa WCW or the now existing TNA. Fluff is recommended because that's what I see in my head. It can work...just...you gotta think on it...Bwahahaha**  
**

- It'll go something like that. Just keep checking because I'll update as they come in as long as I'm at the computer.

- As if you don't have enough to deal with, I'm adding a few challenge requests. Why? Because most of these are totally cannon yet you rarely see any fics about them.

**Nef's Personal Challenge**

1) [Kofi Kingston and Randy Orton] - No Kinks - Randy tops

2) [Ken Anderson and MVP] - No Kinks - Anderson tops

3) [Shawn Michaels and Kurt Angle] - No Kinks - Angle tops

[.net/s/5838341/1/]

4) [JoMo and R-Truth] - No Kinks - Anyone can top

5) [Matt Hardy and MVP] - No Kinks - Either can top

- As host of the ridiculously long prompt, I can do this.

**Pairing Count**

I do this so that we dont get too much of the same pairing requested. 3-5 is the limit so deal with it.

-Jeff/Edge = 3

-Shawter = 2

-Cena/H = 2

-BHBK = 2

-ChrisMichaels = 2

**Most Requested**

-HBK = 18 (I love my baby but damn. He's such drama queen in my head at times. -__- This doesn't help matters. Hoping that 18 isn't a sign of 18-0) ***edit **- Apparently it was :/

-Edge = 12

-Y2J = 9

-M. Hardy = 8

-J. Hardy = 7

-Orton = 7

-Punk = 6

-Cena = 6

-Christian = 6

-JoMo = 5

-HHH = 5

-Undertaker = 5

-Bret Hart = 4


	3. You Know It Update!

I am going to post the links to all the fics in this prompt and will update accordingly. **All of you should take the time to read and review each fic!** Why? We're all supposed to read and review one another's fics in hopes of gaining much needed/wanted constructive criticism as well as new fans. You never know. Someone might like your writing style so much that they decide to add you as a favorite or sub you. Please don't disappoint. I really want everyone to read the fics because I know for a fact most of these guys work hard to give you quality. So show some love for your writers! Thank them for doing such a great job. This is what I want to see. That is all.

**The Super Special Awesome Spring Prompt 2010 Fanfics**

1) "Cattle Creek" by _**Seraphalexiel**_ – Rated 'T'

.net/s/5830891/1/ Cattle Creek

2) "Reunion" by _**redsandman99**_ – Rated 'M'

.net/s/5830233/1/

3) "Lip Gloss & Dreams" by _**CenatonEqualsWin **_– Rated 'T'

.net/s/5827127/1/Lip_Gloss_Dreams

4) "Temporary Home" by _**TheMizMagnet**_ – Rated 'M'

.net/s/5834310/1/

5) "Forbidden Fruits" by _**slashburd**_ – Rated 'M'

.net/s/5833457/1/

6) "Ride 'Em Cowboy" by_** HeartbreakDX **_- Rated 'M'

.net/s/5833633/1/

7) "Sweet Surrender on the Quayside" by _**Hardly Here**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5833502/1/Sweet_Surrender_On_The_Quayside

8) "Soft Spot" by _**XxShawns_Guardian_AngelxX**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5834991/1/Soft_Spot

9) "Sucker" by _**Seraphalexiel**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5835478/1/Sucker

10) "The Grease Monkey and the Princess" by _**Thorsmaven**_ - Rated 'T'

.net/s/5836709/1/The_Grease_Monkey_and_the_Princess

11) "Role Play" by _**HeartbreakDX**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5836052/1/

12) "Laying Flowers on My Life" by _**TheMizMagnet **_- Rated 'M'

.net/s/5837712/1/

13) "Flames" by _**wrestlefan4**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5837905/1/

14) "Ritual" by _**Thorsmaven**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5838922/1/Ritual

15) "Painted With Feeling" by _**slashburd**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5838380/1/

16) "Of Clowns and Corndogs" by _**wrestlefan4**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5838996/1/

17) "Gold Medal Jealously" by _**HeartbreakD****X**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5838341/1/

18) "Need to Forget" by _**redsandman99**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5840310/1/

19) "The Resistance" - by _**Thorsmaven**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5781783/3/

20) "Of Bad Boys and Boy Toys" by _**XxShawns_Guardian_AngelxX**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5841691/1/Of_Bad_Boys_and_Boy_Toys

21) "Whose Your Daddy?" by _**Sinfully Sined**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5842328/1/Whose_Your_Daddy

22) "Seducer or Seducee?" by _**Dark Kaneanite**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5843635/1/

23) "Coupons" by _**Seraphalexiel**_ - Rated 'T'

.net/s/5845224/1/

24) "Baker Street" by _**Hardly Here**_ - Rated 'T'

.net/s/5852120/1/Baker_Street

25) "Turned Tables" by _**redsandman99**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5855449/1/

26) "Anniversary" by **_EshaNapoleon_** - Rated 'T'

.net/s/5861603

27) "Five Bucks" by _**CentonEqualsWin**_ - Rated 'T'

.net/s/5862848/1/Five_Bucks

28) "After the Music Fades" by _**Blazing Glory**_ - Rated 'T'

.net/s/5863243/1/After_The_Music_Fades

29) "Dinner and Dancing" by _**Dark Kaneanite**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5865230/1/

30) "Streak vs Career" by _**FortheLoveofWrestling**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5865375/1/

31) "Did You Miss Me?" by _**InYourHonour **_- Rated 'M'

.net/s/5870080/1/Did_you_miss_me

32) "Helping Hands" by _**slashburd**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5872669/1/

33) "Without You" by _**redsandman99**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5878216/1/

34) "Sober" by _**XxShawn's Guardian AngelxX**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5880964/1/Sober

35) "Love On The Green" by **_wrestlefan4_** - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5909891/1/Love_On_The_Green


	4. Important notes: READ

**UPDATE! PLEASE READ AND REMEMBER!**

This is it. No more requests will be taken. If you missed out this time then I'M SOWWEH ABOUT YO DAMN LUCK! Besides, most of the writers take personal requests. I do (Shawn's Guardian Angel) but only if it involves a musi that exists in my head. You can find that list on my personal profile.

**BTW**

Make sure you PM me NUMBERS for prompts. And when you're done link me fics please. I expect you guys to at least read a couple of the completed ones and leave reviews. I mean seriously. These writers bust their asses to write for you. The **_LEAST_** you can do is review.

Fic links will be posted underneath completed prompts...for now. That is all

**~**~IMPORTANT!~**~**

If you have already agreed to do a pairing, go ahead and finish it soon please. My friends have another prompt idea in mind but we need to knock this one out of the park soon. As long as each person gets at least **ONE** request filled (kink or no kink since its at the discretion of the author) then I'll be cool. I'm planning to close this prompt soon so get your stuff together. If you cannot do the request, _**LET ME KNOW**_ so I can open that particular pairing back up for someone else to try. Now do it. You've had plenty of time to get it done.

**Requests So Far...****  
**

1) [John Cena and Triple H] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: H tops Cena - Other: Nothing too kinky. Cena can't handle it. Big baby. :D** [[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5880964/1/Sober]

2) [Edge and Chris Jericho] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Edge tops CJ - Other: Smutty, cute...doesn't matter. **[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5862848/1/Five_Bucks]

3) [Big Show and The Miz] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Show tops Miz - Other: Smutty, cute...doesn't matter

4) [Batista and Rey Mysterio] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Batista tops Rey **[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5834310/1/]

5) [John Cena and Triple H] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Cena tops H (Me: ROFL) **[[TAKEN/PENDING]]**

6) [CM Punk and Jeff Hardy] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Punk tops Jeff **[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5852120/1/Baker_Street]

7) [Matt Hardy and Randy Orton] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Doesn't Matter

8) [Steve Austin and Bret Hart] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Surprise me - Uke/Seme: Austin tops Bret (Me: snicker) - Other: Western theme...**[[COMPLETE]]**

[[.net/s/5830891/1/ Cattle Creek]]

9) [Shawn Michaels and Chris Jericho] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Surprise me - Uke/Seme: Doesn't Matter - Other: HBK surprises CJ at a concert. **[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5863243/1/After_The_Music_Fades ]

10) [Edge and Matt Hardy] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Edge tops Matt

11) [Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Bret tops Shawn **[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5838922/1/Ritual]

12) [Randy Orton and Edge] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: AU - Uke/Seme: Randy tops Adam **[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5865230/1/]

13) [Christian and JoMo] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: AU - Uke/Seme: Christian tops JoMo **[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5837712/1/]

14) [Raven and Shawn Michaels] - Kink: Yes - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Raven tops Shawn - Other: Lots of kink if you can swing it. The more the better.**[[COMPLETE]]**

15) [Undertaker and Bret Hart] - Kink: If possible yes - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Taker tops Bret - Other: Kink if possible; needs a vibe to it **[[COMPLETE]]**

16) [Eric Bischoff and VKM] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Vince tops EB - Other: Strawberry shortcake and tea. Just a romantic date or something; understanding of feelings. If it leads to sex, let Vince be gentle please. **[[COMPLETED]]**

[.net/s/5833457/1/]

17) [Shawn Michaels and Sheamus] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Shawn tops Sheamus Other: Shawn and Sheamus have been dating a while but Sheamus is ready to take it to the next level, but can he handle HBK? **[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5843635/1/]

18) [Jeff Hardy and Edge] - Kink: Go for it! - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Edge tops Jeff**[[TAKEN/PENDING]]**

19) [Sabin and Shelley aka MCMG] - Kink: Go for it! - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Sabin tops Shelley

20) [Matt Hardy and Triple H] - Kink: BDSM; light or hardcore - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: H tops Matt - Other: Absolutely no blood play.

21) [Kane and Chris Jericho] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Kane tops CJ - Other: Smartalec Kane is always a win ;)** [[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5837905/1/]

22) [John Cena and Randy Orton] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Doesn't Matter - Other: Orton must be in control**[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5842328/1/Whose_Your_Daddy]

23) [DX] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Doesn't Matter**[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5861603]

24) [Shawn Michaels and AJ Styles] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Doesn't Matter - Other: If you use kink, nothing too hardcore please. Have fun! (Me: Flaircest FTFW!)**[[TAKEN/PENDING]]**

25) [RVD and Matt Hardy] - Kink: Doesn't Matter; nothing hardcore - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Doesn't Matter - Other: Have fun! **[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5976785/1/Right_Time_Wrong_Hardy]

26) [CM Punk and JoMo] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: AU - Uke/Seme: Doesn't Matter - Other: No explicit, hardcore sex and nothing too kinky. **[[COMPLETE]]**

[[.net/s/5830233/1/]]

27) [Shawn Michaels and Jeff Hardy] - Kink: Doesn't matter; nothing hardcore - Cannon: AU - Uke/Seme: Doesn't Matter - Other: No explicit sex and hardcore kink.**[[COMPLETED]]**

[[.net/s/5827127/1/Lip_Gloss_Dreams]]

28) [Chris Jericho and Randy Orton] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Randy tops CJ

29) [Edge and Shawn Michaels] - Uke/Seme: Shawn tops Edge

30) [DX] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: H tops Shawn **[[TAKEN/PENDING]]**

31) [Miz and JoMo] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Miz tops JoMo **[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5870080/1/Did_you_miss_me]

32) [Shawn Michaels and JBL] - Kink: Handcuffs - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: JBL tops HBK

33) [Undertaker and Edge] - Kink: Preferably Not - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Taker tops Edge - Other: Nothing extreme

34) [Undertaker and Shawn] - Kink: None - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Shawn tops Taker**[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5865375/1/]

35) [Rey Mysterio and CM Punk] - Kink: Handcuffs - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Rey tops Punk**[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5855449/1/]

36) [Melina and Natalya] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Yes - Uke/Seme: Doesn't Matter - Other: Blind Date **[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5836709/1/The_Grease_Monkey_and_the_Princess]

37) [JoMo and Chris Jericho] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Yes - Uke/Seme: Jericho tops JoMo **[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5838380/1/]

38) [Shawn Michaels and Bret Hart] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Yes - Uke/Seme: Bret tops HBK - Other: HBK & Bret after he hosted Raw**[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5833633/1/]

39) [Undertaker and Jeff Hardy] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Taker tops Jeff **[[COMPLETED]]**

[.net/s/5833502/1/Sweet_Surrender_On_The_Quayside]

40) [Matt Hardy and Chris Jericho] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Matt tops Jericho**[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5838996/1/]

41) [Jeff Hardy and Edge] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Jeff tops Edge

42) [Maryse and Mickie James] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Yes - Uke/Seme: Doesn't Matter **[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5834991/1/Soft_Spot]

43) [Jeff Hardy and Edge] - Kink: Beads or Vibrators only - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Edge - Other: Jeff and Edge in a drunken haze as they have a good time in a night club or a room: Can be explictit **[[TAKEN/PENDING]]**

44) [Christian and Matt Hardy]** - **Kink: Beads or Vibrators only - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Matt tops Christian** - **Other: Stripper Matt giving Christian a one night stand

45) [John Cena and The Miz] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: John Cena tops Miz **[[TAKEN/PENDING]]**

46) [Jack Swagger and Evan Bourne] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Swagger tops Bourne

47) [Batista and JoMo] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Batista tops JoMo - Other: Whips, chains, and/or handcuffs if you get kinky**[[TAKEN/PENDING]]**

48) [Ezekiel Jackson and The Miz] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Zeke tops Mizzy **[[TAKEN/PENDING]]**

49) [Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase Jr.] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Yes - Uke/Seme: Randy tops Ted

50) [John Cena and Edge] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Yes - Uke/Seme: Edge tops Cena

51) [CM Punk and Edge] - Kink: Up to writer - Cannon: Up to writer - Uke/Seme: Punk tops Edge (DK, I thought Adam was a top? -_-) **[[TAKEN/PENDING]]**

52) [Shawn Michaels and Chris Jericho] - Kink: Up to writer - Cannon: Up to writer Uke/Seme: Shawn tops Jericho**[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5836052/1/]

53) [Kevin Nash and Shawn Michaels] - Kink: Absolutely not - Cannon: Any era is fine but absolutely stay true to the characters - Uke/Seme: Nash tops HBK - Other: Smut or fluff...doesn't matter. Nothing really angsty and def no character death. No college fics..ect. **[[TAKEN/PENDING]]**

54) [AJ Styles and Christian] - Kink: Maybe. Nothing hardcore or blood - Cannon: Yes. - Uke/Seme: Doesn't Matter - Other: You can do smut or fluff. Happy either way. No major angst or character death. No college fics, pop fics, ect. Cannon is a must. **[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5835478/1/]

55) [Kane and Evan Bourne] - Kink: A lot if you can - Cannon: Surprise me - Uke/Seme: Kane tops Evan - Other: Kane watched as Evan walked towards his hole. It was his space and the younger man knew it. He also know what the punishment was for coming into his zone. Kane rushes Evan before he could turn around. Go from here... **[[COMPLETE]]**

56) [Batista and Christian] - Kink: A lot - Cannon: Surprise me - Uke/Seme: Christian tops Batista - Other: Christian was in a foul mood from the ** of losing the ECW title the night of the last show and Batista just couldn't help but put his foot in his mouth. "See Christal you'll always be the ** in everything you do." Go from here...

57) [JBL and Shawn Michaels] - Kink: None - Cannon: Oh yeah. - Uke/Seme: Shawn tops JBL. Other: Meh...me likey this pairing. Be careful with nice!JBL. Do it but don't over fluff it. **[[COMPLETE]] **

[.net/s/5909891/1/Love_On_The_Green]

58) [Jeff Jarrett and James Storm (from Beer Money Inc)] - Kink: Voyeurism - Cannon: Yes. YES! - Uke/Seme: James tops JJ - Other: You've seen TNA lately and if not, do some research before you attempt this one. Have fun though because it's really easier than it looks. Er...bonus points if Robert's watching and EB is watching unbeknownst to the others. **[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5781783/7/Play_it_Again_Sam]

59) [Chris Jericho and Bret Hart] - Kink: submission holds - Cannon - Kinda - Uke/Seme: Bret tops Jericho - Other: Chris and Bret talked about the old Dungeon days when he was training Chris and how much he always screamed **[[TAKEN/PENDING]]**

60) [Ted and Cody Rhodes] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon - Yes - Uke/Seme: Ted tops Cody

61) [Edge and Christian] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon - Yes-ish - Uke/Seme: Edge tops Christian - Other: Edge and Christian are reunited after years apart

62) [Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton] - Kink: Detailed ? - Cannon - Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Randy tops Jeff

63) [Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore] - Kink: Detailed ? - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Matt tops Shannon - Other: Matt saves Shannon from a school bully

64) [Shawn Michaels and Sting] - Kink: Any - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Sting tops Shawn

65) [Kofi Kingston and Ted] - Kink: None - Cannon: Yes - Uke/Seme: Kofi tops Ted

66) [Hernandez and Robert Roode] - Kink: None - Cannon: No - Uke/Seme: Hernandez tops Robert

67) [Chris Jericho and CM Punk] - Kink: Doesnt matter - Cannon: Yes - Uke/Seme: Jericho tops Punk - Other: No cross dressing; make it dirty

68) [Christian and Miz] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Yes - Uke/Seme: Christian tops Miz - Other: No cross dressing; make it dirty**[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5872669/1/]

69) [Matt Hardy and Edge] - Kink: Yes - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Matt tops Edge **[[COMPLETE]]**

[.net/s/5845224/1/]

70) [Randy Orton and Evan Bourne] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Randy tops Evan

71) [CM Punk and Undertaker] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Taker tops Punk - Other: Anything else you'd like to add

72) [John Cena and Shawn Michaels] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Shawn tops Cena - Other: Fluff and love

73) [Chris Jericho and Cody Rhodes] - Kink: Doesn't Matter - Cannon: Doesn't Matter - Uke/Seme: Cody tops Jericho

74) [Jeff Jarrett and Shawn Michaels] - Kink: None - Cannon: YES - Uke/Seme: Shawn tops JJ - Other: I want it cannon which means of course both are still working for separate companies. Angst is welcome; no deaths. Just make it believable. Again totally easy and if you don't know JJ, either research him or let someone else take a stab at it.**[[COMPLETE]]**

75) [Chris Jericho and Hulk Hogan] - Kink: None - Cannon: YES - Uke/Seme: If it comes to that, whatever your brain will let you do - Other: Doesn't matter if you go circa WCW or the now existing TNA. Fluff is recommended because that's what I see in my head. It can work...just...you gotta think on it...Bwahahaha**  
**

- It'll go something like that. Just keep checking because I'll update as they come in as long as I'm at the computer.

- As if you don't have enough to deal with, I'm adding a few challenge requests. Why? Because most of these are totally cannon yet you rarely see any fics about them.

**Nef's Personal Challenge**

1) [Kofi Kingston and Randy Orton] - No Kinks - Randy tops

2) [Ken Anderson and MVP] - No Kinks - Anderson tops

3) [Shawn Michaels and Kurt Angle] - No Kinks - Angle tops

[.net/s/5838341/1/]

4) [JoMo and R-Truth] - No Kinks - Anyone can top

5) [Matt Hardy and MVP] - No Kinks - Either can top

- As host of the ridiculously long prompt, I can do this.

**Pairing Count**

I do this so that we dont get too much of the same pairing requested. 3-5 is the limit so deal with it.

-Jeff/Edge = 3

-Shawter = 2

-Cena/H = 2

-BHBK = 2

-ChrisMichaels = 2

**Most Requested**

-HBK = 18 (I love my baby but damn. He's such drama queen in my head at times. -_- This doesn't help matters. Hoping that 18 isn't a sign of 18-0) ***edit **- Apparently it was :/

-Edge = 12

-Y2J = 9

-M. Hardy = 8

-J. Hardy = 7

-Orton = 7

-Punk = 6

-Cena = 6

-Christian = 6

-JoMo = 5

-HHH = 5

-Undertaker = 5

-Bret Hart = 4


	5. List so far again: Read

I am going to post the links to all the fics in this prompt and will update accordingly. **All of you should take the time to read and review each fic!** Why? We're all supposed to read and review one another's fics in hopes of gaining much needed/wanted constructive criticism as well as new fans. You never know. Someone might like your writing style so much that they decide to add you as a favorite or sub you. Please don't disappoint. I really want everyone to read the fics because I know for a fact most of these guys work hard to give you quality. So show some love for your writers! Thank them for doing such a great job. This is what I want to see. That is all.

**The Super Special Awesome Spring Prompt 2010 Fanfics**

1) "Cattle Creek" by _**Seraphalexiel**_ – Rated 'T'

.net/s/5830891/1/ Cattle Creek

2) "Reunion" by _**redsandman99**_ – Rated 'M'

.net/s/5830233/1/

3) "Lip Gloss & Dreams" by _**CenatonEqualsWin **_– Rated 'T'

.net/s/5827127/1/Lip_Gloss_Dreams

4) "Temporary Home" by _**TheMizMagnet**_ – Rated 'M'

.net/s/5834310/1/

5) "Forbidden Fruits" by _**slashburd**_ – Rated 'M'

.net/s/5833457/1/

6) "Ride 'Em Cowboy" by_** HeartbreakDX **_- Rated 'M'

.net/s/5833633/1/

7) "Sweet Surrender on the Quayside" by _**Hardly Here**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5833502/1/Sweet_Surrender_On_The_Quayside

8) "Soft Spot" by _**XxShawns_Guardian_AngelxX**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5834991/1/Soft_Spot

9) "Sucker" by _**Seraphalexiel**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5835478/1/Sucker

10) "The Grease Monkey and the Princess" by _**Thorsmaven**_ - Rated 'T'

.net/s/5836709/1/The_Grease_Monkey_and_the_Princess

11) "Role Play" by _**HeartbreakDX**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5836052/1/

12) "Laying Flowers on My Life" by _**TheMizMagnet **_- Rated 'M'

.net/s/5837712/1/

13) "Flames" by _**wrestlefan4**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5837905/1/

14) "Ritual" by _**Thorsmaven**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5838922/1/Ritual

15) "Painted With Feeling" by _**slashburd**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5838380/1/

16) "Of Clowns and Corndogs" by _**wrestlefan4**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5838996/1/

17) "Gold Medal Jealously" by _**HeartbreakD****X**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5838341/1/

18) "Need to Forget" by _**redsandman99**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5840310/1/

19) "The Resistance" - by _**Thorsmaven**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5781783/3/

20) "Of Bad Boys and Boy Toys" by _**XxShawns_Guardian_AngelxX**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5841691/1/Of_Bad_Boys_and_Boy_Toys

21) "Whose Your Daddy?" by _**Sinfully Sined**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5842328/1/Whose_Your_Daddy

22) "Seducer or Seducee?" by _**Dark Kaneanite**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5843635/1/

23) "Coupons" by _**Seraphalexiel**_ - Rated 'T'

.net/s/5845224/1/

24) "Baker Street" by _**Hardly Here**_ - Rated 'T'

.net/s/5852120/1/Baker_Street

25) "Turned Tables" by _**redsandman99**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5855449/1/

26) "Anniversary" by **_EshaNapoleon_** - Rated 'T'

.net/s/5861603

27) "Five Bucks" by _**CentonEqualsWin**_ - Rated 'T'

.net/s/5862848/1/Five_Bucks

28) "After the Music Fades" by _**Blazing Glory**_ - Rated 'T'

.net/s/5863243/1/After_The_Music_Fades

29) "Dinner and Dancing" by _**Dark Kaneanite**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5865230/1/

30) "Streak vs Career" by _**FortheLoveofWrestling**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5865375/1/

31) "Did You Miss Me?" by _**InYourHonour **_- Rated 'M'

.net/s/5870080/1/Did_you_miss_me

32) "Helping Hands" by _**slashburd**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5872669/1/

33) "Without You" by _**redsandman99**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5878216/1/

34) "Sober" by _**XxShawn's Guardian AngelxX**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5880964/1/Sober

35) "Love On The Green" by **_wrestlefan4_** - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5909891/1/Love_On_The_Green

36) "Into the Shadows" by _**redsandman99**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5965050/1/

37) "Honkey Tonk Badonkadonk" by _**Thorsmaven**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5781783/7/Play_it_Again_Sam

38) "Right Time, Wrong Hardy" by _**Simply-Cath**_ - Rated 'M'

.net/s/5976785/1/Right_Time_Wrong_Hardy

39) "Drinks on the Beach" by _**Dark Kaneanite**_ - Rated 'M'  
.net/s/6050264/1/

**Again, if your fic is NOT listed it means I either deleted your message by mistake or didn't get it so please, if you wrote for this prompt, I want you to get the credit you deserve. Send me the info for your fic and I'll put it here. Some of these might or might not get written, but don't worry. Another prompt is on it's way.**


End file.
